travesuras en el tren
by TSUKINUA
Summary: un paseo en el tren se puede volver peligroso ... Acepto criticas QwQ


A altas horas de la noche se encontraba nuestro novato editor, haciendo los trabajos e ultima hora dejado por su ``odiado ´´ editor en jefe

-Ahhh …. Voy a llegar tarde al último tren ah!-revolviéndose los cabellos Y mirando al culpable de su retraso con mucho rencor

-¿Qué pasa?- sin expresión alguna- espero que ya hallas terminado esos papeles- señalándole con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias a alguien tomare el último tren – recogiendo sus cosas – ya me voy, termino por hoy, estoy realmente cansado- saliendo casi disparado del lugar - ``será mejor irme rápido, evitarlo es lo mejor ´´

-…..- el ojimiel solo vio salir corriendo sin poder hacer nada

- En la estación de tren -

-Ah~ ca-casi no llego – recuperando su aliento- AHH ! pe-pero hay mucha gente- mirando a su al redor- ``maldito takano-san´´ creo que mejor me voy caminando- sintiendo un gran pena por si mismo- ah~ me rin- sintió que un avalancha de gente lo arrastraba dentro del tren sin poder hacer nada- `` y ahora qué hago, MALDICION ´´ - después sintió que unas manos lo sostenían de las caderas para no chocarse contra la puerta, sintiendo que se acercada poco a poco a él, intentando alejarse… pero fallaba , esa persona se acercó y le susurraba algo en el oído, haciendo que se sonrojara y enojara….

``Qué bueno que eres fiel a una sola persona eso, me deja más tranquilo, y no morir de celos, I-D-I-O-T-A `´

Onodera no dudo ningún segundo de quien era la voz, era nada menos que su lindo acosador takano-san volteo a verlo totalmente enojado y sonrojado, visualizando una sonrisa de satisfacción en tu cara, al verlo volteo completamente rojo hasta las orejas

-T- tu pervertido que me miras tanto.

-Lo débil que te ves cuando esta conmigo

Ojiverda sentía que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, sus latidos no paraban

``Onodera calma, calma, contrólate… deja de latir tan fuerte ´´- mirando a su al redor - ``hay mucha gente MIERDA,…. Algo podría salir peor ´´

Y como dijo y nuestro hermoso destino le gusta jugar con el ojiverd, el pobre menor se exalto al escuchar…

- Lo sentimos queridos pasajeros, el tren sufrió unos desperfectos, y no podemos continuar , espero su compresión , gracias

- Queeee!? ``justo ahora´´- dando un enorme grito

- Ah~ que mala suerte que tenemos no es así onodera

- Ah ? ``maldición yo y mi gran boca´´jajajaj tienes raz- n pudo terminar porque unos labios estaban sobre los suyo , sin poder hacer nada, solo aceptar el beso, que cada vez se volvía mas apasionado para ambos, llevando a onodera a chocarse contra la puerta del tren, hasta que falto el aire y se separaron y poder visualizar un pequeño hilo de saliva

- P-pe-pero … que crees que haces baka- totalmente sonrojado

- Tu lo provocaste, mirándome así- mirándole con lujuria – igual a nadie le importa lo que hagamos – señalando a su alredor y acercándose un poco más – igual no creo aguantar hasta el departamento a sido un largo mes o si Ritsu- comenzando acercarse

- Que cre…crees que haces- sintiendo una manos del otro tocándole – suéltame – alejándose y chocando contra la puerta

- ….. NO – volviendo acercarse dejando un pequeño espacio, cogiendo el rostro y volviendo a besarlo, sintiendo las manos de su menor sujetándole para que se separen, lo coge y lo acorralar contra la puerta , volvió a besar con más pasión, haciendo que el ojiverde se aturdiera y solo aceptara el beso que se volvía mas apasionado para el ojimiel , mordió los labios de menor que le volvía loco, dejando noqueando y dejando entrar la lengua del otro, haciendo que Onodera se calentara ante el beso lujurioso, hasta que le faltaron el aire y se separaron dejando un hilo delgado entre las dos lenguas

- Ahhh ….- intentando volver a respirar – per….vert..tido- volteando dando la espalda a su acosador

El pelinegro se acerca y lo abraza dejando a Onodera solo aceptar el abrazo, totalmente rojo …. Poco a poco (takano-san ya no tienes control^_^/ )la sus manos de takano fueron bajando entrando por debajo de la camisa del menor, comenzando a peñiscar sus pezones dejándole totalmente duros

- Ahhh…hmmm~ tu perv…ahh hmm- con una mano en su boca, ocultando sus gemidos- suel…tame ah~ - intentando soltarse de su tortura lujuriosa, pero fue en vano, el mayor coge con una de sus manos y los acorrala contra la puerta dejando totalmente indefenso, mientras que la otra seguía torturndo sus pezones

- Ahh~ … hmm !

El moreno al ver que ya no resistía fue bajando sus manos hasta sus pantalón, comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalón, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible (cuidadoso ¬¬)

- Onodera sostente- mientras lo soltaba con una cogia su pantalón y la otra bajaba sus bóxer del menor sacando su miembro casi erecto

- Q – que crees que haces – totalmente sonrojado- tu perve… ahh- no puedo terminar porque el mayo volvió a besarlo

Comenzó a besarlo y a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se ahogara en sus gemidos, terminado el beso el menor volteo todo rojo, dejando que siguiera con su deber

- Ritsu , eso lo tomare como un ``SI´´- viendo al menor no se negaba, sin decir nada , ya que estaba perdido en su lujuria que le daba

Entonces siguió masturbándole con sus manos, primero lento, paso varias veces su dedo por el glande del menor, haciendo que le unos suspiros y gemidos, bajos para que nadie lo escuchara, después siguió subiendo y bajando rápidamente deteniéndose en vez en cuando para que sus espasmos sean seguidos

- Ta…takano ahhh ~~… pa..ra… ya me ven aHHh- viniéndose totalmente en las manos del mayor, dejando a Onodera totalmente rojo

- Eso fue rápido – lamiéndose sus dedos, y mirándole con una sonrisa lujuriosa

- Tu perv- sus labios fueron cayados, por el mayor

el mayor tomo esta oportunidad y bajo sus pantalones totalmente dejando solo cubierto por el gran abrigo que tenia, haciendo que se exaltara y se sonrojara

- Onodera Relájate- Sintió entrar un dedo poco a poco dentro de su entrada, haciendo que se apoyara sus manos contra la puerta

- Ahhh hmmm ah

Haciendo que el menor se perdiera en el mar de lujuria que le daba el mayor, luego del dolor inicial fueron dos dedos dentro de él haciendo movimientos de tijeras y circulares hasta que al final fueron tres dedos, simulando pequeños embestidas, hasta que toco ese punto que hacía que el menor se perdiera en el mar de lujuria, secundándole varios espasmo y haciendo que se arqueara

-Aahhh …AHHH – perdido en la lujuria – ya … no … más … ahhh-

- como usted desea- sacos sus dedos- Relájate – saco su miembro ya excitado y cogió las piernas de onodera y la separa un poco y lo penetro de una sola embestida, haciendo que el menor que arqueara, bajando su cabeza hasta su espalda y besándole

- ah … hmmm … me van… a esc.. char, takano-san- al ver los ojos menor suplicantes y sonrojados

-Muerde esto – se sacó sus corbata y se la puso en su boca, para que mordiera, dejando totalmente rojo al menor, primero comenzó a moverse lento, luego fue subiendo el nivel de las embestidas

- hmmm … nghhh … hmmm – volteando a ver la cara de su pervertido , con una gran sonrisa- hmm `` sin duda es un pervertido..ah.. ´´- el ojiverdes no se dio cuenta, pero su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo, moviendo sus caderas

Takano, al ver esto comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza, volviendo a tocar ese punto que le volvia loco a su menor, haciendo que se arqueara, penetrándole mas profundo, llevando al límite a su menor

-hmmm hmnn nhg – sintiendo el pre orgasmo y los espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo, dejando también caer un poco de salida de su boca.

El moreno se dio cuenta que su ojiverdes ya llegaría a su orgasmo, comenzó a masturbar su erecto miembro, subiendo y bajando, llegando al orgasmo deseado

- Hmmm … ahhh – corriéndose en la mano del mayor y ensuciando un poco las puertas de su esperma

- Ah.. Ritsu- corriéndose dentro del menor

Comenzó a salir del menor, dejando recostado en el suelo totalmente rojo, y mirándole con una gran sonrisa

- Tu… pervertido- con la con la cara totalmente sonrojada, viendo que por fin se abren las puertas del tren , salen corriendo pero antes se callo con el suelo, levándose y corriendo como si dependiera de su vida

- ``´tu pervertido´´ - mirándole correr a su amante

/ a los tre días /

- etto… porque rit-chan se va en taxi , tu siempre vas en el tren – pregunto kisa preocupado por su amigo -

- Hmmm … de quien será la culpa – respondió Ritsu , mirando a takano con un rostro tú eres el culpable

- Quien sabe – respondió el moreno mirándole sin expresión alguna y recordando lo que paso en el tren- vuelve al trabajo- casi gritando , dejando asustado y salió con una gran sonrisa recordando


End file.
